The Heart Never Lies
by Gabbies-Chan
Summary: eh uma songfic...pra BrunaH'-chan...eu apaguei sem querer*leva tijolada* x.x


**The Heart Never Lies**

**Para BrunaH'-Chan **

A tempestade caia fortemente sobre a cidade de Konoha. O movimento nas ruas era agitado. Uma garota não se importava com a chuva, com os trovões, com o fato de estar no meio de um cemitério as altas horas da noite em uma cidade perigosa...

Não, ela não se importava, não se importava com mais nada.

**Some people laugh**

Algumas pessoas riem

**Some people cry**

Algumas pessoas choram

**Some people live**

Algumas pessoas vivem

**Some people die  
**Algumas pessoas morrem

As pessoas que ela mais amava na vida acabaram de morrer, de uma forma repentina e drástica. Agora ela estava sozinha, sem mais ninguém. Sua mãe, seu pai, seu primo e sua irmã... Todos morreram e ela não pode fazer absolutamente nada...**  
**

**Some people run**

Algumas pessoas correm  
**Right into the fire**

Direto para o fogo  
**Some people hide**

Algumas pessoas se escondem**  
Their every desire  
**De seus desejos

Observando de longe, um garoto da mesma idade da dela se se lamentava pela tristeza dela. Andou lentamente ate ela, com um guarda-chuva na mão. A garota só o percebeu quando não sentiu mais as gotas de chuva caírem sobre sua cabeça. Ela o fitou, com os olhos perolados mareados, balbuciou:

-Sa –Sasuke-k-kun...- a garota fechou os olhos com força e ele a abraç se aconchegou naquele corpo quente que lhe dava a sensação de proteção. Afundou o rosto no tórax do rapaz, que não se importava nem um pouco em se molhar.

**But we are the lovers**

Mas nós somos os amantes  
**If you don't believe me**

Se você não acredita em mim,**  
Then just look into my eyes**

Então olhe dentro dos meus olhos  
**'cause the heart never lies  
**Porque o coração nunca mente

-Vai ficar tudo bem Hinata – Sasuke afagava seus cabelos, sentindo as lágrimas quentes de Hinata molharem seu pescoço marfim –Eu não vou deixar você... Nunca, jamais, em hipótese alguma, vou ficar do seu lado para o que der e vier...

A garota dos olhos pérola ergueu a cabeça e deu um sorriso triste. Estava enganada, não estava sozinha.

Sasuke levou sua mão ate o rosto de Hinata e colocou atrás da orelha uma mexa do cabelo molhado da Hyuuga.

**Some people fight**

Algumas pessoas lutam  
**Some people fall**

Algumas pessoas caem  
**Others pretend**

Outras fingem  
**They don't care at all  
**Não ligar para nada

-Você..pro-promete?- ela indagou. Sasuke deu um pequeno sorriso de lado.

-Para todo o sempre... - ele disse.

-Obrigada – ela sorriu e o abraçou novamente - Não sei o que eu faria sem você, Sasuke-kun...

Ele apenas sorriu. Soltando o guarda chuva, já que a tempestade acabara.

**If you want to fight**

Se você quiser lutar,  
**I'll stand right beside you**

Eu ficarei ao seu lado  
**The day that you fall**

No dia que você cair,**  
I'll be right behind you**

Eu estarei bem atrás de você

-Você sempre esteve do meu lado... - as lagrimas iam se derramando sem que ela percebesse – Nunca me deixou na mão, sempre me apoiou...você sempre...

-Sempre amei você Hinata...

**To pick up the pieces**

Para recolher os pedaços  
**If you don't believe me**

Se você não acredita em mim,  
**Just look into my eyes**

Olhe dentro dos meus olhos  
**'cause the heart never lies  
**Porque o coração nunca mente

Hinata ergueu a cabeça surpresa. Os olhos ônix de Sasuke refletiam o brilho da lua cheia, brilhava intensamente. Os lábios da Hyuuga se entreabriram de perplexidade, ela não esperava isso de Sasuke, ele era seu amigo, seu companheiro fiel, seu porto seguro, seu...

-Sasuke... -foi à única coisa que ela conseguiu dizer.

-Hinata, por toda a minha vida eu te amei secretamente. Tinha medo de que estragasse nossa amizade, mas eu não agüento mais Hinata... Eu te amo!

Ele era o homem que ela amava.

**But we are the lovers  
**Mas nós somos os amantes

**If you don't believe me**

Eu sei que você acredita em mim

**Then just look into my eyes  
**Quando olha dentro dos meus olhos

**'cause the heart never lies**

Porque o coração nunca mente

Hinata sorriu ternamente e fitou os olhos ônix,estes que tanto amava e reprimia, reprimia por medo de ir, e nunca mais poder voltar daquela escuridão. Mas agora medo era a ultima coisa que ela sentia ao olhar naqueles olhos.

Ela o beijou, selando aquele amor.

O beijo começou já avassalador, Sasuke foi pego de surpresa. Mas logo o Uchiha retribuiu, colocou as mãos envolta da cintura da morena, juntando os corpos, a essa altura encharcados.

Ele esperava por isso há anos. Ela queria isso há anos.

**But we are the lovers**

Mas nós somos os amantes

**If you don't believe me  
**Eu sei que você acredita em mim

**Then just look into my eyes  
**Quando olha dentro dos meus olhos

**'cause the heart never lies**

Porque o coração nunca mente**  
**

-Naruto-san,eles vão demorar muito?-perguntou a pequena garota de olhos cinza.

-Acalme-se Akemi – disse o loiro – Eles já estão vindo, olhe, eu não falei?- Naruto apontou para a porta o hospital,de onde saiam Sasuke e Hinata.

-Otou-san!Okaa-san! –gritou Akemi correndo em direção a eles e os abraçando nas pernas – Quero ver ele!

Ambos sorriram ao ver a animação da filha.

-Ta bom apressadinha – Sasuke a pegou no colo e ela pode ver o imão nos braços de Hinata – Akemi Uchiha,eu te apresento seu irmão,Kensuke...

-Ohayo oniki!- sorriu a menina levantando a mãozinha e acenando para o irmão.

**Another year over**

Outro ano acabou,

**And we're still together**

E nós ainda estamos juntos

**I's not always easy**

Nem sempre é fácil,

**But I'm here forever**

Mas eu estou aqui para sempre

O garotinho abriu lentamente os olhos, mostrando a mesma coloração da irmã. Sasuke colocou Akemi no chão e ela correu até Naruto e começou a puxá-lo para lhe mostrar seu irmãozinho.

Sasuke se aproximou da esposa e lhe beijou.

-Eu te amo Sasuke – ela disse. Ele só sorriu. E lhe beijou novamente.

**  
**  
**But we are the lovers  
**Mas nós somos os amantes

**If you don't believe me**

Eu sei que você acredita em mim

**Then just look into my eyes  
**Quando olha dentro dos meus olhos

**'cause the heart never lies**

Porque o coração nunca mente


End file.
